The ones we least expect
by ALL-OF-THE-FEELS
Summary: Marinette is not who she says she is in more ways than one. Not only is she Ladybug but she has another secret. Her life isn't as perfect as you would think. She needs help but from who? Warning: abuse and parent ooc
1. Chapter 1

You can never assume when it comes to other people's lives. What goes on behind closed doors? How do people really act when no one is watching? People you may think have perfect lives don't and others do.

There are signs of course, but there are also good actors. Even when people notice the signs it's hard to look past your own life and into another's long enough to know for sure. People tend to care less when they are not directly affected.

Secrets are secret for a reason.

Hi I'm Marinette! Most people know me as the clumsy baker's' daughter. The fashion designer with a plan. This is true but I have a secret… well two secrets.

I'm Ladybug, Paris' resident heroine along with my partner Chat Noir. We fight the villain Hawkmoth and his akumas to keep Paris safe. I haven't been doing it very long but so far we've done a really good job!

We get our powers from our miraculous and kwamis. Basically tiny friendly gods. It sounds really weird I know, but you'll get used to it. My kwamis name is Tikki. Isn't that so cute just like her!

I don't know the name of Chat's kwami you see we don't know who the other is in real life. Maybe we will someday, but for now we work better this way.

Enough about my super hero life tho. In my normal life I go to Collęge Françoise Dupont. I'm my classes class president. My class is really cool with lots of nice people, except Chloe that is. She the bully of the school just because her dad is the mayor. Oh well what can you do? I really feel bad for Adrien. She is obsessed with him alway hanging off him. My poor sweet gorge- well he doesn't deserve that.

I may have a bit of a crush on him. Ok a big crush with borderline stalker tendencies. He's just so perfect I can't help myself. Alya is always teasing me! Oh yeah, Alya is my very best friend ever since we met! She's dating Nino who's Adrien's best friend. Me and Nino have been friends since we were toddlers. Together he and Alya know everything about me. Well almost.

Remember how I said I had two secrets? Well secret one was obviously being ladybug, but secret two is not nearly so fun. I call this my normal life because getting to escape and be Ladybug is such a fantasy it doesn't seem real. My normal life is a nightmare. I'm not the same girl people see me as at school, but that's good. I don't want them to see the real me.

The real me is abused. Abused by my parents. They just stopped loving me one day. I don't understand it. I wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette get downstairs NOW!"

That would be my dad. He's the one that gets physical. I don't understand it. We used to be so close when I was little. Now it's all I can do to keep him from hitting me.

"You stupid girl what did you do now?" My mother hisses at me as I make my way down the steps.

My mother rarely hits my and only ever slaps. She much prefers to verbally tear me down. I can't fully hate her tho she's scared of my dad too.

I reach the bottom of the steps my head bowed so to not anger my father further.

"Yes papa you called?"

Slap! I'm on the floor.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

I stay quiet not wanting to anger him more. My cheek burns I know it will bruise but I don't make a sound. It's always like this.

"Clean this kitchen up! You know your mother and I work hard to keep this place running, so you can keep pretending to be a designer!" He sneers down at me as I silently go about my task.

He storms out of the room and I breath a sigh of short lived relief. I know this is only the beginning for tonight. I just hope he will avoid my face for the rest of the night it's hard to explain the visible bruises.

That's why I pretend to be so clumsy. When people ask how I got bruised I just tell them about running into a door or something and they believe it.

Anyways now that the kitchen is spotless I head to the living room as I know I'm supposed too. As I walk I hear my dads big green recliner creek as it rocks with his weight. It's as old as me. I vividly remember as a child running and jumping onto both it and my father's arms when he would get done with work. That's probably why it squeaks as it does.

I almost start to tear up in my reminiscing over the better past, but I remember myself just as I walk into the room. It would be easier for me to accept my situation if I could just forget the good memories. It hurts more to remember how caring he once was. What happened?

This man is a stranger in my father's body.

I'm suddenly on the floor again. I didn't even see him get up I was lost in my thoughts.

"Get the hell up and listen to me when I'm speaking to you"

"Yes dad"

I once again find myself on the floor. He must be really angry tonight.

"Don't ever sass me. I am your father and I deserve to be treated with respect!"

I keep quiet hoping for it to end soon. Maybe I'll get off lucky ton-

"Did you HEAR ME?"

I'm no longer on the floor, he's holding me in the air. He's dragged me up by the collar of my jacket. I'm so scared I hardly breath. I'm shaking but I refuse to cry. I won't.

"Yes sir"

"That's better but I still think you need to be punished."

"But I've done everything you asked of me!"

He glares done at me. My eyes widen as I realize my mistake. I talked back. His eyes take on an evil glint.

"Sabine tonight I feel like the belt is appropriate for correction please fetch it." My mother scurries off eager to please my father happy it's me and not her. I whimper he rarely uses the belt tonight must be a bad night indeed.

"Please no daddy. Please. I've been good! I'll be good! Please please." I can't hold back the tears any longer I've abandoned hope begging for mercy I know I won't receive.

"You've been very bad even when I ask so little of you. You need to be corrected or you will never learn." He almost sounds sorry, but the glint in his eyes says otherwise he enjoys this. His games designed so I can never win.

It begins and like always it's torture. I begin screaming halfway through but he silences my with a sharp kick to my ribs. The rest drags out slowly and my vision starts to fade. By the time he's done I'm losing focus. The last thing I hear is my father's voice.

"All I need is for you to be better."

Then I'm gone into the sea of black I'm unfortunately so well acquainted with. It's really too bad this happened tonight of all nights considering I was supposed to patrol with Chat tonight. I guess that will have to wait for another night because I'm in no shape physically or emotionally. I hope Chat will understand, I hope he doesn't worry too much.


End file.
